ME AND SEHUN
by peach gummy smile
Summary: perjalanan hidup Luhan yang tiada penghujung.. / jika masa boleh diputar kembali.. aku rela tidak mengenalmu Sehun daripada harus kehilangan mu/ hunhan..


**TITTLE : ME AND SEHUN**

**MAIN CAST :**

**SEHUN**

**LUHAN**

**CAST : **

**KRIS **

**CHANYEOL**

**GENRE : GS,SCHOOL LIFE**

**WARN : BANYAK TYPO, NO BASH**

**RATED : T**

**FF INI MURNI DARI AUTHOR SENDIRI JADI MOHON JANGAN DICOPY.**

**FF INI DIAMBIL NYATA DARI KEHIDUPAN AUTHOR.**

**LUHAN'S POV_**

Anyeong.. Seperti yang kalian tau, nama ku Luhan tepatnya Xi Luhan. Aku punya seorang abang iaitu Xi Yifan atau biasa di panggil Kris kerana matanya tajam seperti keris dan seorang adik laki-laki yang tidak berperasaan. Orang tua kami sudah lama kami anggap meninggal kerana kami membenci mereka. Orang tua apa yang sanggup buang anaknya di rumah orang lain. Aku serta Kris dan adikku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil lagi.

Walaupun Kris itu tipe orang yang dingin dan kaku tapi percaya la. Dia orang yang baik dan hangat pada orang yang disayangi.

Untung saja ibu penjaga panti asuhan itu kaya,jadi dia benarkan kami bersekolah. Kadang-kadaang aku berfikir bahawa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung kerana bisa ke sekolah.

Masa Kris oppa berumur 8 tahun, ada sepasang suami isteri datang dan mengambil Kris oppa sebagai anak angkat. Masa itu aku tidak dapat terima kenyataan kalau Kris oppa tinggalkan kami.

Sejak hari itu,aku tidak lagi berjumpa dengan Kris oppa.

Kira-kira dua tahun kemudian, Kris oppa kembali ke panti asuhan lagi. Aku sangat gembira. Tapi masa itu Kris oppa kelihatan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar sesuatu.

"oppa? Weayo?" tanya ku padanya. Adik laki ku hanya bediri diam disebelahku. Sudahku katakan bahawa adikku itu tidak punya perasaan.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini" ujar Kris. Aku binggung dengan cara pemikiran Kris oppa.

"kenapa kita harus pergi? Ada apa denganmu?" soal adikku tanpa intonasi.

"mereka akan mencariku. Mereka tau aku lari kesini." ujar Kris oppa sambil mengangis. Sumpah. Ini kali pertama aku melihat Kris oppa mengangis.

" lo Kris.. Kamu kenapa sayang ?" tiba-tiba bibi panti datang. Kris oppa terus memeluk sosok yang sudah kami anggap seperti ibu sendiri.

"mereka menyakiti ku bibi. Jika mereka betengkar, mereka memukulku sebagai pelepas tempiasan." adu Kris. Bibi kelihatan shock dengan ucapan Kris oppa.

Bibi memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kris. Aku juga turut mengangis melihat keaadan tubuh oppa ku yang banyak bekas pukulan.

"kebetulan bibi sama paman ingin pindah ke Korea. Apa kalian ingin ikut ?" soal bibi pada kami, tanpa fikir panjang kami setuju ikut bibi.

Sejak itu,kami menetap di Korea.

Sejak itu juga Kris oppa jadi orang yang susah diatur, ganas dan degil pokoknya. Bibi bilang itu kerana effect traumanya.

Setelah aku berumur 13 tahun, Bibi dan paman meninggal kerana kemalangan pesawat. Dan hanya tinggal aku,Kris dan adikku.

Kerana tiada yang menampung kehidupan kami,akhirnya kami memilih untuk bekerja part-time.

Aku kerja sebagai membasuh piring di kedai makan,adikku tukang cuci motor dan Kris oppa sebagai preman.

Disekolah, aku punya sabahat yang super baik dan tampan. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Walaupun tampan,tapi dia tidak pernah sombong dengan ketampanannya dan Kim Jong In yang kaya dan sombong. Sebenarnya dia tidak sombong seperti yang orang lihat,tapi dia tidak mau ada yang memanfaatinya jika dia bersikap baik.

Selain itu,aku punya musuh kebuyutan yang tidak pernah senang melihat aku bahagia. Entah apa salah ku di masa lalu sehingga seorang siswi atau dikenali sebagai Jung Jessica itu sangat membenciku. Dia selalu fitnah bahawa aku mendekati Kai kerana duit.

Bukan hanya Jessica,tapi juga namja chingunya Oh Sehun. Namja datar. Sama spesis dengan dongsaengku.

Apa saja yang aku lakukan,mesti salah di matanya.

Dia selalu melemparkan kata-kata yang kesat padaku.

"sepertinya aku mencium bau sampah di luar kelas" Sehun sengaja membesarkan suaranya ketika aku,Chanyeol dan Kai lalu kelas mereka.

Aku hanya bisa pekakkan telinga.

"preman sekolah kita itu orang miskin ya.." kata Sehun jika aku lewati dia dan kawan-kawannya di koridor sekolah. Aku memang dikenali sebagai preman di sekolah.

Tapi aku sedikit beruntung kereana Sehun dan temannya tidak mengerjaiku mest dia tidak suka padaku.

Sehingga terjadi sesuatu dimana Kris oppa pergi jauh meninggalkanku kerana bersalah atas kematian dongsaengku yang datar itu. Sebernarnya itu bukan kesalahan Kris oppa. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hanya takdir. Aku berkali-kali memohon pada Kris oppa agar tetap di Korea dan tidak meninggalkan ku.. Tapi dia tetap juga ingin pergi dan berjanji akan kembali bila dia sudah tidak rasa bersalah lagi. Sejak itu,aku tinggal dan hidup sendiri di Korea. Untung Kai membelikan apartment untukku dan Chanyeol.

Sejak itu,aku selalu dikerjai oleh siswi dan sisiwa lain seperti dilumuri glue pada bangku, disiram dalam wc, membaling tepung atau telur busuk dan banyak lagi. Aku hanya pasrah. Sehun dan Jessica hanya ketawa evil.

Entah tiada ribut dan taufan,Sehun makin membenciku kerana Jessica memutuskannya dan mlebih memilih namja yang lebih kaya dari Sehun. Toh,aku tidak peduli, bukan salahku kan.

Tiap-tiap hari aku mendapat sapaan dari Sehun dalam bentuk bully. Aku sudah biasa.

Suatu hari dimana aku sedang ke wc dan di kunci dari luar, sudah ku tebak siapa pelakunya. Oh Sehun. Memang pada mulanya aku minta tolong tapi tiada siapa yang berani membuka kecuali arahan dari Sehun. Yaa.. Kerana keletihan,aku tertidur di wc. Namun ketika aku buka mata,aku tidak lagi di wc melainkan di sebuah kamar yang besar dan nyaman.

"jika kau sudah bangun,pergi dari sini" ujar seseorang menghentikan fantasi indahku.

"ini rumah mu?" soal ku.

"bodohh.. Kau ingat ini apa..? Syurga. Cepat. Kau pintar sekali meminta perhatian. " marah Sehun pada ku. Dengan cepat yang bisa dibilang tinggi,aku lompat dari ranjang dan keluar dari rumah Sehun tapi aku berbalik lagi.

"ada apa lagi..?" ketus Sehun.

"gomawo" ucap ku tulus. Aku sempat tangkap ekpresinya yang terkejut.

"aku pergi " aku terus belari menjauhi rumah Sehun.. Rumahnya agak jauh dari apartment milikku.

"kau mana saja semalam. Tidak tau jalan pulang oeh ?" bebel Chanyeol. Sepertinya penyakit membebeli orang akan kumat. Aku segera menuju ke kamar ku.

"Luhannn. Aku akan pergi dengan Baek.. Apa tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri?" jerit Chanyeol dari bawah. 'patut saja dia kelihatan bergaya hari ini,ada kencan dengan si eyeliner itu rupanya' guman ku sendiri.

"hoiiii aku dari tadi menjerit dan mengkhawatirkan mu tapi kau malah bengong." aku terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada di depan ku.

"aku tidak apa-apa.. Pergi saja. Panggil kan Kai temani aku."

"Kai ada kencan dengan kakak kelas. Kau kenal dengan yeoja yang bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo.?" tebak ku asal.

"aa..ya ya. Kyungsoo." ujar Chanyeol sambil senyum. Sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama suka. Tapi kerana tidak ingin merosakkan persahabatan,kami memutuskan untuk jadi teman tapi mesra.

"okay !. Aku pergi. Hati-hati di rumah. telefon aku jika ada masalah." ujar Chanyeol.

"aku tak punya phonecell" ujar Ku. Chanyeol kembali mendekatiku. "nah. Pinjam punya ku. Kalau ada apa-apa, mesej atau call di nomer Baekkie." ujarnya lalu pergi. Aku senyum sendiri apabila buka file picture dalam hp Chanyeol. Banyak gambar kami bersama.

TING... TONG... TING... TONG..

Telecome apartment ku berbunyi.

"siapa sih yang datang,tak mungkin kan Chanyeol." gumanku lalu buka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

" Se..se..sehun..?" Sehun masih menatapku datar.

"ibuku memaksa ku hantar ini" ujar nya sambil meyerahkan sebuah kadus yang lumayan besar. Aku senyum menatap kadus itu. Baru saja ku ingin bilang terima kasih,Sehun sudah mengerakkan mobilnya.

Aku kembali ke sekolah, kejadian lalu kembali menimpaku dimana ada orang menyiramku dari luar. Entah apa yang buat ku sedih kali ini. Aku menuju ke kelas sambil mengangis. Akibat sibuk mengangis aku tidak perhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak seseorang.

" ..aku salah kerana tidak perhatikan jalan" aku bungkuk kan badan hormat dan segera pergi . Tapi langkahku terhenti apabila orang itu menarik tanganku.

"ada apa denganmu?' soal nya. Aku mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa gelanran yang lebih tinggi dari ku.

"Sehun?" soal ku tidak percaya.

"ya ini aku Oh Sehun. Jadi jawap aku. Ada apa denganmu.?" soalnya menuntut.

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku basah kerana disiram. Puas" jawap ku tidak kalah menuntut.

"siapa yang laku kan ini pada mu?" soal Sehun lagi.

"yahh manaku tau. Kalau aku tau,sudah abis orang itu aku bunuh" ujar ku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman evil.

" kemana saja kau seminggu ini.?" soal Sehun. Ramah. Aku binggung kenapa dia begitu.

"kenapa ?' soal ku kembali. "hanya ingin bertanya apa salah ?' ujarnya datar.

"oo" jawap ku asal.

"kau basah.. Punya baju ganti?' Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"tidak punya.. Mungkin aku bolos saja hari ini." ujar ku lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"ayo, kita bolos sama-sama" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan ku. Hangat.

Setelah seharian bolos bersama Sehun,akhirnya aku pulang ke apartment. Disitu kelihatan Chanyeol sedang menungguku.

"kemana saja kau. Malam baru pulang." seperti biasanya,Chanyeol itu sangan over protective padaku. Dia bahkan sanggup tinggalkan Baekhyun gara-gara Kai mengatakan aku lapar di rumah.

"jalan-jalan" jawap ku.

"ya sudah. Mandi. Makan. Lalu tidur." ujar nya.

"ohya. Kris mengirim mu surat. Mandi dan makan dulu sebelum baca." pesannya. Aku belari naik ke atas. Setelah 3 tahun Kris pergi,sebulan sekali dia hantar surat padaku dan Chanyeol.

Setelah mandi dan makan, aku naik lagi ke kamar lalu capai amplop yang berwarna pink. Warna favoriteku.

_TO MY LOVER,LUHAN_

_Jangan risaukan keadaan oppa, oppa baik-baik saja. Urmm.. Oppa sudah punya pacar disini. Namanya Huang Zitao. Orangnya imut dan manja sepertimu. Dia jago wushu. Tao ingin sekali ketemu kamu. Apa kau sudah punya pacar.. Apa Sehun masih menganggumu.? Hehe.. Jika oppa punya banyak uang,oppa akan bawa mu kemari. Miane oppa belum bisa pulang. -Xi Kris-_

Air mata bahagia kembali turut ke pipi tembamku. Akhirnya Kris oppa punya pendamping hidup.

Hari-hari seterusnya,Sehun semakin giat mendekatiku. Tiada lagi siswa/wi yang berani mengerjaiku. Sehun selalu ada untukku. Mulanya Chanyeol curiga dengan Sehun tapi lama-kelamaan mereka sudah akrab.

Sebulan kemudian,Sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bibi dan Paman Oh juga tidak keberatan malah,bibi sangat menyayangiku seperti anak sendiri.

Tiap hari,Sehun akan menghantar dan jemputku pulang sekolah. Walaupun aku ada kelas tambahan tapi dia terus saja menunggu. Sehun ternyata romantis juga ya. Dia selalu mengajakku kencan jika ada waktu luang akhir pekan. Kadang-kadan aku nginap di rumahnya Sehun dan tentunya diizinkan oleh bibi dan paman.

" Luhann.. Jika suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi jauh.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan soalan yang konyol begitu.

"apa maksudmu dengan kata begitu.. Tidak lucu. Tidak sama sekali." marah ku.

"ani, aku hanya merasa akan pergi jauh darimu" aku menatap Sehun. Matanya mengatakan bahawa ada terjadi sesuatu.

"apa akan terjadi sesuatu?" soal ku .

"ani..hanya saja." elak Sehun. Kami saling menatap mata antara satu sama lain. Entah kapan mulanya. Kami sudah berciuman dengan positi aku menindih Sehun. Tapi jangan fikir bukan-bukan. Kami hanya berciuman.

" aku,eomma dan appa akan ke New York untuk melihat konvo abangku." ujar Sehun setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"berapa lama.?'soalku.

"2 minggu." ujar angguk pasrah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Sehun pergi. Tapi aku jugaa tidak ingin menjadi orang yang ego.

1 bulan..

2 bulan..

3 bulan..

Namun Sehun belum pulang dari New York. Oleh kerana tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu,aku pergi ke rumah Sehun. Ada bibi da paman.

"Sehun ada ?" soal ku pada bibi.

Bukan jawapn yang ku ingin kan tapi bibi Oh memelukku erat .. Kemudian dia menyuruhku duduk dan dia menhilag dibalik pintu kamar miliknya.

"Sehun titipkan ini." ujar nya. Perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak.. Ada apa sebenarnya. Aku menatap paman Oh,dia hanya diam.

Pelahan kotak yang tadi bibi berikan aku buka dengan hati-hati.

_Luhan.._

_Miane.. Jika kau baca surat ini.. Aku mungkin sudah tiada. Aku menulis surat ini dalam keadaan sekarat. Hehe. Miane kerana tidak memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir. Ohya. Semoga berjaya untuk ujian mu. Aku tau kau anak yang bijak. Jangan kecewakan orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Miane kerana perlakuanku padamu tidak baik. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau masuk ke sekolah. Aku membuli mu kerana ingin perhatian darimu kerana aku cemburu dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yang dapat perhatian lebih dari mu lebih-lebih lagi Chanyeol.. Akhir kata..SARANGHAE.. Sehun._

Air mata ku berlumba-lumba turun ke pipi. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagian tapi Tuhan kembali merampas dariku.

Aku sering merasa kalau hidup ku sangat malang. Dibuang orang tua. Ditinggalkan oleh adik dan Kris. Dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai berusaha membuat ku senyum kembali.

Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Sehun. My first love...

_Sehun.._

_Seandainya masa boleh dikembalikan.._

_Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenalimu._

_Mesti orang anggap aku rugi kerana tidak mengenali Sehun yang tampan._

_Tapi aku lebih tidak rela kau meninggalkan ku.._

**END.**

**MIANE KALAU FF INI BOSAN.**


End file.
